Hybrid circuits are used to subtract the transmit signal from the receive signal in a full duplex communication system. Since the Hybrid circuit and the main line driver are exposed to different loads, accurate subtraction over signal frequency is difficult to achieve. Prior developments have focused on matching edges (rise/fall times) with resistive trimming or lowpass filtering to obtain good subtraction by edge matching or had off chip compensation networks.